


His Knight in Shining Armour

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, non-cannon story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Kirby just got finished with an adventure and was resting on his house when chaos happened. The Halberd crashed into the nearby forest! Kirby and his friend Bandanna De go to see what happened and to find out what happened. To there surprise they find something more. Or, someone more.
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Kudos: 26





	His Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors. I just like to write for fun but please let me know what I can do to make this better. Happy reading.
> 
> ~Proxy TK

Of course, it was just another boring day in Cappy Town. Kirby had been sleeping all day in his home which was on the outskirts of Cappy Town. He had just recently saved the town once again and was resting peacefully for the time being. To be all honest, he was exhausted from all that fighting and needed this well-rested break.

His chest slowly rose and fell as he was curled up under his cosmo blankets. A dream of cotton candy and all kinds of sweets swirled through his head. He smiled in his sleep, happy with his dream.

His soft dream was disturbed when one of his friends, Bandanna De, burst into his house shouting gibberish. Kirby sighed sadly while he sat up from the warmth of his bed. His pastel pink hair fell over his ocean blue eyes as he watched his friend approach.

“What is it this time?” Kirby asked sadly as he got up and pulled his scarf and shoes on. De paused mid sentences and made a face of thought.

Was it really that bad that he couldn’t think of what to say? That was strange, even for De.

“You are gonna want to see this for yourself, Kirby,” De spoke as his voice grew quiet. Kirby audible gulped as worry washed over him. He didn’t like the tone of his friend’s voice.

Was it King DeDeDe again? Has the Star Rod gone missing? What could it be that shook his friend so much?

“Come on. There’s no time to lose!” De shouted as he shook his thoughts out of his head. Kirby nodded in agreement and the two made their way out of Kirby’s house. Of course, making a small side trip to the kitchen so Kirby could get a snack for the road.

When Kirby stepped out of his house he almost dropped the lollipop out of his mouth in surprise. Dark swirling smoke rose through the bright sky from the forest. The smell of smoke and darkness swirled through the air as Kirby’s soft face turned slightly cold. Usually, he was the type to be happy all the time but he knew something really wasn’t right with this scene.

“We gotta get there fast,” Kirby said as he raised his pale hand high into the sky. A gleam in the clouded sky could be seen as a ball of light fell towards Kirby and De. De, being slightly surprised, moved behind Kirby a little.

A bright yellow star stopped in front of the two. It seemed big enough to hold about three and a half people. If you looked close enough, you could swear it was glowing.

“Hold on tight, De!” Kirby exclaimed as a smile grew on his face. He happily jumped onto the star while pulling his friend up with himself. The star took off without warning as the star took to the sky.

De screamed as he clung to Kirby’s leg tightly. Kirby on the other hand was riding the star like a surfer or maybe even a skateboarder. A bright smile was on his face as he laughed at his scared friend. De shot Kirby, a not amused look for he didn’t like heights one bit. Luckily, it didn’t take them long to reach the forest and look upon the horror.

A large dark ship was broken into pieces having crash-landed. Metal pieces had been flung everywhere and a big puff of smoke rose from one of the larger parts of the ship. Fires gave light through the smoke thankfully.

Kirby carefully dodged the large puff of smoke and dove to the crash site. Hopping off the star with De, the two stood and looked around the crash. There didn’t seem to be signs of life or anyone aboard but Kirby still tried.

“Hey! Anyone there!? Does anyone need help?!” Kirby shouted as he started to run through the crash site. He was very careful to dodge fires and sharp beams that had been broken off from the ship.

“Kirby, I don’t think anyone could survive this kind of crash.” De huffed behind Kirby, slightly out of breath. Kirby ignored his friend and shouted out once more hoping someone would hear him.

And someone did…

A strange but loud bang rang out from the wreck and Kirby jumped into action. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going or where that sound came from but he knew someone was alive and needed help.

“Hey! Hey! Do it again! Where are you?!” Kirby shouted louder than before. His ocean blue eyes darting around to see if he could see anyone but no one stepped out of the wreck. A sinking feeling had fallen into his stomach as grief plastered over his face.

Was the person dead? Did they just die? Was I too late? Did I not make it in time?

Kirby’s mind raced with questions until he paused to listen. He thought he’d just heard someone but it was so quiet. So weak.

“Hello?” Kirby called out, hopping onto a large broken piece of wreckage. He looked around again as he stepped further on the wreckage but paused when he heard a loud metal groan beneath him. His shoulders tensed and his blue eyes traveled below him. He could see the metal plate he was standing on, bend out under him. If he took another step, he was shut to fall through.

“Kirby! There you are! Did you find some-” Bandanna De asked as he too hopped up onto the piece Kirby was on. Kirby whipped around like a tornado but before he could say a word, the piece beneath gave out.

His shout was cut short as he crashed down to the ground. He landed hard and curled up in a tight ball so the small rubble that fell after him didn’t hurt him. A cough escaped his lips as he slowly sat up and looked up into the now broken ceiling to see if De was alright.

“De, you okay up there?” Kirby shouted and he slowly wobbled to his feet. His legs felt a bit like jelly after a fall like that but he didn’t mind really.

“Yeah. It’s good to know you’re okay too! See anything down there?” De shouted from above. Kirby knew his friend wouldn’t get close to the hole since he knew it was dangerous. A sigh let Kirby’s lips as he inhaled the fiery air as his eyes traveled around the room he was in.

It seemed to be a control room. Maybe it was the room they used to control the ship when it was in the air but obviously, it wouldn’t be of much use. Kirby noticed large sharp beams all over making the area dangerous if you fell or got crushed. He took note of that along with the small fires in the room.

“Hello?” Kirby called out quietly, hoping someone would answer. He bit his lip slightly, listening. He could swear he heard something before when he landed but didn’t know where it’s origin came from.

That’s when he heard it. A soft but painful sigh to his left. Whoever it was, was in great pain and Kirby couldn’t stand it.

“De! Throw down a flashlight, I think I found something!” Kirby called up to his friend. Soon enough, a flashlight was thrown down and Kirby gladly caught it. Even he was a bit uneasy when it came to the dark.

Kirby flicked the light on and watched in its light closely. It wasn’t a pretty good light source but he preferred campfires, torches, or even lanterns.

That’s when he paused on what looked like a strange piece of wreckage. For one, it looked different, a more purple tone. Two, it was breathing. And three, it was a person!

“H-Hey! I found someone!” Kirby shouted back to his friend before rushing to the collapsed man. Upon taking a closer look, Kirby was shocked.

The collapsed man had chocolate skin that was littered with wounds and he wore what looked like knight armor. More of a dark knight, Kirby noted as he continued to take a closer look at the man.

The man had long dark blue hair that was messily in a ponytail. It was probably better before the crash. Kirby couldn’t see the man’s face because it was covered by a strange mask. He could swear he could see the man’s eyes open behind the mask for a second and look at him.

“Uh, you okay there, sir?” Kirby whispered to the man. He didn’t want to be loud because he knew the man was probably in a lot of pain right now. The man grunted as he moved slightly.

“Get… this beam… off.” The masked man muttered quietly. He was obviously talking about the sharp beam that was crushing down on him. Kirby flinched, knowing the injury that probably caused.

“R-Right!” Kirby replied as he moved to the beam that laid on top of the man. Carefully, he rested his hands below the beam on a part that wasn’t going to hurt and cut up his hands. A grunt left his lips as he slowly began to raise the beam off the other man. Kirby may be small but he’s way stronger.

Kirby’s ocean eyes traveled to the man again as he noticed the man was helping a bit. The man was pushing up against the beam as well. That surprised Kirby. After a crash and wounds like that, Kirby was sure the man would be too hurt or tired to help.

Kirby heard the ship around him groan as he raised the beam higher. It was obvious, as soon as the man was free, the place would be coming down. Worry washed over him.

Was he going to be able to save the man before the whole place came crashing down?

His thoughts were pulled out of his head as a hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him. He lost his grip on the beam and hurled to the ground. Kirby never found it as warm around were curled under his knees and across his back.

Kirby opened his blue eyes and to his surprise, his eyes locked onto a mask. It was the masked man, moving as he’d never been injured before in the first place.

The masked man paused, still holding onto Kirby bridal style as he turned behind him. The two could hear the place behind them start to collapse and head towards them. Kirby pulled the masked man’s cloak slightly to gain his attention.

“We need to get out of here!” Kirby shouted as eyes glanced around quickly, trying to find a way out. The man nodded in agreement before drawing the sword that was resting on his waist. Kirby was a bit shocked to find that. He didn't notice that before.

The man let out a loud cry as he ran toward a wall and with a few quick but powerful slices of his sword the two flew out of the collapsing area before they were crushed. Sliding to a stop, the man returned his sword and let go of Kirby, who was a bit thankful for once to be on the ground.

“Thank you…” Kirby muttered, he could slightly feel his face warming due to embarrassment. Usually, he was the knight in shining armor and wasn’t used to being saved himself.

The masked knight nodded before turning his back to Kirby, his dark cloak flipped behind him. He seemed to be ready to walk away to somewhere else.

“Stop,” Kirby spoke as he took hold of the man’s cloak making him halt. The knight glanced over his shoulder at the pink boy but all Kirby was met was the mask.

“Sir, you are hurt. Please come back to my town so we could help you heal.” Kirby suggested a small hopeful smile on his face. The man stood there, frozen like a statue.

“Fine.” The knight stated blankly. His voice was blank and showed no emotion, not even pain. Kirby on the other hand cheered before leading the masked man to Cappy Town.

~~~~~

“That hurts!” The knight shouted at the doctor as both the doctor and the knight flinched away. The doctor was trying to patch the masked man up but it was obvious that the masked knight was not used to being patched up.

The knight let out a pained growl as he turned his head elsewhere. Kirby stood by watching Doc struggle with the dark knight. He sighed and stepped to the knight before crouching beside him. A smile grew on Kirby’s face.

“My name’s Kirby, what’s your name?” Kirby asked, hoping to distance the knight while the doctor worked on him. The knight slowly turned his attention to Kirby. It was clear that confusion was watching over him. Doc seemed to notice what Kirby was going and slowly got back to work while the knight was distracted.

“It doesn’t matter.” The knight grumbled, his voice filtered with annoyance. The first emotion Kirby heard, so that’s progress!

“Well, I could always give you a nickname! How about-” Kirby suggested but was cut off by the knight raising his hand to stop the pink boy. The knight sighed in defeat before turning the head to the side, not wanting to face Kirby head-on.

“Meta Knight.” The masked knight answered and Kirby’s jaw dropped. He was surprised by how cool the man’s name was!

“That’s a cool name, Meta Knight!” Kirby exclaimed. Meta Knight shrugged in response as he turned his head toward the window. He isn’t much of a talking person, Kirby noted.

It only took a few seconds before Meta Knight bashed his hand into the chair below him while holding back any sound. His mask was now turned to Doc as Doc smiled awkwardly.

“Keep doing that and I’ll be using you as my next sparring dummy!” Meta Knight growled at the doctor making him fumble backward in fear. The doctor cleared his throat before standing and adjusting his glasses.

“I-I’m done anyway. Kirby, I’ll leave you to it.” Doc said quickly before rushing out of the room. Meta Knight’s glare never left the frightened man. Once the doctor was gone, Meta Knight sighed and laid back on the cushion he was on. Finally, he could get some peace and quiet.

His peace was short-lived as some clothes were tossed onto his face by Kirby. Kirby held back a laugh as the knight slowly sat up and glared at him.

“What is this?” Meta Knight demanded as he moved the clothes into his hands. Kirby smiled brightly while throwing his hands on his hips.

“Clothes of course silly! Your clothes are all ripped and busted. So, you need new ones until we get those repaired.” Kirby explained, stepping forward to help the knight. Although he couldn’t because he was hit but clothes in the face. Kirby huffed and pulled the clothes off his face to look at the ignorant knight.

“Hey-” Kirby started but was cut off by the knight’s dark gravelly voice interrupting him.

“I will wear no such things. Now leave.” Meta Knight demanded as he laid back down and turned his back to the pink boy. He laid on the soft cushion under him waiting to not feel the pink boys gaze off him. The feeling of the gaze made Meta Knight uncomfortable.

“Please reconsider.” Kirby sighed, placing the clothes on a table before exiting the room sadly. He didn’t want to leave the dark knight alone but he knew the knight needed his rest.

Shaking his thoughts out, he smiled and began to make some dinner while Meta Knight drifted into sleep.

~~~~~

Meta Knight awoke to the smell of food through the air. He could feel his mouth water slightly but pushed it aside and continued to lay there. As a knight, he knew he shouldn’t trust them. They could be enemies for all he knew, even if they are nice.

He sighed and closed his eyes again even though he knew he wasn’t going to get any more rest with the scent in the air. To be honest, he was surprised he could even smell it through his mask.

His mind was torn when he heard the soft click of the door opening and none other than the pink boy, Kirby, to walk in. Meta Knight didn’t move though and remained quiet.

“Meta Knight? I made some dinner, you want some?” Kirby asked quietly. He most likely didn’t want to wake the “sleeping” knight. Meta Knight didn’t answer or move. He hoped that if he did this, Kirby would leave but this wasn’t the case. Kirby quietly moved forward and around the bed to where Meta Knight was facing.

Upon entering Meta Knight’s view, Kirby smiled and stalked forward quietly. It was like he was planning on scaring the knight but it wouldn’t work when the knight was already awake.

“Meta wake up!” Kirby shouted as he tried to body slam/fall onto Meta Knight but the knight was faster. Upon catching the tiny pink boy, Meta Knight threw him onto the bed beside him. Meta Knight was quick to get off the bed but he got caught.

“Not on my watch, Meta Knight!” Kirby hissed as he pulled Meta Knight back onto the bed by his cape. Meta Knight let out a struggle shout upon being dragged back to the bed. He didn’t seem prepared for that at all for no one had pulled him by his cloak.

“Let go-” Meta gasped but was stopped when Kirby picked him up and hoisted the knight over his shoulder. Meta Knight growled and lightly hit Kirby’s back and started to kick his legs a little.

“Put me down you nuisance!” Meta Knight shouted at the pink boy. Kirby simply smiled and continued into the kitchen. Meta Knight growled and struggled with the small boy that held him captive.

The pink boy kept moving until he reached the table. With care, he placed the annoyed knight on a chair before hopping into a chair himself. The pink boy clapped his hands together before piling his plate with food and eating. Meta Knight sat there quietly, not moving once again.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Kirby asked as he pointed to the food on the table. Meta Knight sneered before turning his head away. He didn’t want to eat this poison.

“My mask won’t allow me to eat.” Meta Knight made up as he got up to go to the room he was resting in. Kirby slammed his foot down on the knight's cape, snagging him back.

“Arggghhhdnai-” Meta Knight exclaimed as he was once again seated at the table. He crossed his arms in annoyance while glaring at the pink boy ahead of him. His hidden eyes were like a blaze that was setting Kirby’s soul on fire.

“You can move your mask up a little to eat. That way you can still eat and have most of your face still covered!” Kirby suggested before stuffing his face with food.

Meta Knight sighed in defeat before slowly raising his mask a little so he could eat. He carefully ate and the two ate in comfortable silence. Meta Knight could get used to this for, on his ship, the whirl of the ship made a sound but here it was quiet and peaceful. It was odd how quiet it was here.

Maybe Meta Knight would get used to this place and the hungry pink boy in front of him.

~~~~~

“So that’s how you two met, Uncle Kirby?” The child asked while sitting in front of the older man who wore all pink and was smiling brightly.

“That’s correct. Meta Knight ended up staying for a long time after that and we became very close. Not as friends though.” Kirby said with a smile on his face. He was proud to call Meta Knight his husband and happy the two of them had met. It was soulmates meeting at last.

“Where’s Uncle Meta Knight now?” The child asked as he looked around. The young one had never seen the so-called knight. It piqued his interest in hearing stories about him.

“My husband is off doing what we do best right now,” Kirby exclaimed while getting to his feet. He picked the child up and walked through the house. With a small on his face, he tucked the small one into bed and gave them a good night kiss to the forehead.

“What do you guys do best?” The child asked tiredly. Their eyes slowly trying to blink the sleep out of them. Kirby’s smile never left his face.

“Be other people’s knight in shining armor,” Kirby explained quietly while flicking the lights out and leaving the room.

With that, he too went and got rest, dreaming of his own knight in shining armor. His lover, his knight, his Meta Knight.

~ The End ~


End file.
